


The Magicians

by JoeEva



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fanvids, Gen, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeEva/pseuds/JoeEva
Summary: Created for SlashCon 2019 (Russia)





	The Magicians

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IryStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/gifts).


End file.
